


Your Wings Are Home

by DropshipAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, I am always looking to imprive and would appreciate it greatly, If you see anything i can do better please tell me, Its not a pedophilia fic, Just some dumb drabble i couldnt get out of my head, M/M, Not kid Cas though, Shit title i know just bear with me, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropshipAlpha/pseuds/DropshipAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's childhood was filled with sorrow and grief and he never had a friend to go to. Or so he thought, but it seems that very friend is just one he can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wings Are Home

The first night the angel shows up, dad is yelling at Dean for forgetting to feed Sammy. His voice filling the small space of the motel room.

Dad slams the door and the walls shudder and shake at his fury. Sam is crying harder now and Dean tries to calm him down by holding him and whispering through his own choppy voice, choked with tears. He made dad mad and now he made Sammy cry too. The wailing hurts his ears and makes him want to cover them but Dean ignores the urge. He did this and now he needed to fix it.

Eventually Sam calms down and Dean lays him on the motel bed between two pillows so he doesn't roll off. The tears that soak his sleeve are mostly Dean's own and he feels ashamed because men don't cry. Dad doesn't cry so Dean shouldn't either. Dean needs to be strong for Sammy and Dad both.

It's well into the night before Sam falls asleep again. Dean finally feeds him and plays with him for a while until Sam's head starts to nod and his reactions become a little less energetic. Dean doesn't feel tired and he doesn't deserve to watch TV after what he did, so he sits with his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest trying to think of some way he can say sorry to Dad. Thinking about the way Dad yelled at him makes a lump form in his throat and the tears come before he can stop them. He wipes them away fiercely, glad that Dad isn't home to see him cry again.

That's when he notices another shadow stretched across the floor that doesn't belong to him and definitely not Sammy. His eyes follow it and land on the feet of a tall man with wings. The man is wearing a long coat and a suit, like the one Dean wore to Mommy's funeral. He doesn't say anything as he walks towards Dean, but Dean doesn't feel scared. The man looks like the people Mommy told him about that watched over him from Heaven. Dean can't see his face in the darkness of the room and his wings are so black they look like living shadows hulking over his shoulders. The Angel crouches down and sits next to Dean, curling one of the huge black wings over his shoulder like a big heavy blanket and Dean immediately digs his hands into the feathers. They're soft but stiff and sturdy. Each of the big feathers is thicker than his arm. He leans against the angel's side and falls asleep as the tears dry on his face.

When he wakes up the next morning, he doesn't remember anything.

_

The next time he meets the angel, Dean is sitting out on the curb in front of the bar his dad has been in for a few hours. It's windy and his jacket is doing nothing to keep it from biting into his skin and sucking the warmth straight from his body. He gave his shirt to Sammy before they left and he seems warm enough wrapped tightly and cradled against Dean's chest, sound asleep. He buries hand in Sammy's clothes to warm them up but it doesn't help much. People shoot him funny looks as they walk by but Dean ignores them like Dad said to do. He's not supposed to talk to strangers. 

A man with black wings suddenly appears and stare at Dean for a moment like a creep. Dean doesn't know why he feels so comforted when the man sits next to him and drapes one of the wings over his shoulders. No one else seems to be able to see the angel though, because they walk right by without even sparing Dean a second glance. But Dean doesn't question it. Mommy told him angels had magical powers to help them watch over people and he believes her even more now. 

Dean is no longer cold.

_

It goes on for months with Dean never remembering it afterward, but each time he sees the angel it's like meeting an old friend. It goes on until Dean can take care of himself and Sammy and he can find warm clothes for them both when it gets cold. Dean stops crying when his dad yells at him.

_

The next time Dean meets the angel it’s when a handprint is seared into his shoulder like a brand. Though he doesn't remember that very well either.

_

There's one time when Dean doesn't forget meeting the angel, however. It's when he has a knife buried into the body that used to comfort him on the nights when he felt like his world was crashing down on him. When Dean meets a pair of brilliant blue eyes he thinks he sees something more than just mocking amusement. But it's probably just his imagination. 

_

As Dean gets older he stops believing what his mom told him every night when she put him to bed. There is no one watching over him but himself and Sam. But Dean has learned not to think too hard about it when Cas’ huge wing is draped over his shoulder and he feels nothing but the calm tranquility of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to apologize for not uploading a chapter to my other fic. I have it written and its in the editing stages right now as we speak. I'll be sure to upload it within the next few days.
> 
> But anyway here's this! Woo! It's very short and probably jsut qualifies as drabble but I've had this idea in my head for a while now and wanted to get it out to the world so I hope you enjoy! My beta is asleep right now so it's completely unrevised at the moment aside from my own shit editing and I'll fix it a bit later. My beta is razorwireshrine over at tumblr and if you could give her some love that'd be fantastic! None of those would really be possible without her support and judgemental eyes
> 
> I'm thinking of making a tumblr blog purely dedicated to updates about fics and maybe my own art if I'm feeling it. Tell me what you all think in the comments! Alrighty thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! See you next story!


End file.
